


Don't you dare forget the sun

by burnthoneymint



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: You get insecure when you suddenly find yourself in a makeout session with Nami.
Relationships: Nami (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Don't you dare forget the sun

The last thing you remembered was dragging Nami to your shared bedroom, the next thing you knew you were pressed against the wall, your lips moving against one another, sucking and biting into each other’s plump flesh. Her hands explored your body, her finger tips setting your flushed skin ablaze. You continued to devore each other until both of you were left breathless. When Nami broke the kiss, your lips were still connected with a string of saliva, you gazed at her between half lidded eyes, she had a wide grin as she noticed your red cheeks and dazed out state. Your feelings of love and lust being too much for you, your whole body trembled, tears stung the corner of your eyes. Everything you felt was too intense, too mind numbing, you had no idea what to do or what to think. **  
**

Nami dragged your towards the bed and you felt yourself starting to fall into a void of self doubt. She pushed you onto the bed and you fell on to the soft covers, Nami climbed on top of you. Her knee parting your legs apart, she dipped down into your neck and decorated your skin with open mouthed kisses. Your head was spinning, everything was going too fast, with a squeal you softly pushed Nami away. She straightened up and gave you a puzzled look.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her tone a mixture between lust and worry. 

“I’m nervous”. 

“Why?”

“I’ve never done this before.” 

“Haven’t done what before?” Nami asked, still confused and rightfully so since you were the one to initiate. “Be with a woman?” 

“No, I mean yes but that’s not it.” your voice trailed off, your ears were ringing. “I’ve never been wanted, like actually wanted you know? No one actually had mind blowing lust filled sex with me before and…” you took in a deep shaky breath and averted your eyes. “I don’t want to disappoint.” 

You felt delicate fingers on your jaw and they turned you to face her, Nami had a soft smile on her face as she looked down at you. 

“You could never disappoint me y/n.” she planted a kiss on your cheek. 

Nami continued to pepper your face with kisses and you couldn’t help but start to giggle. The redhead hummed approvingly as she went down towards your neck, she grazed her teeth against your skin and nibbled on your flesh. Your back arched and you pressed your clothed heat against her knee. She sucked on your neck and you let out a moan as a bright red mark formed on your skin. Her hands snuck under your shirt and squeezed your breasts, rolling each individual nipple between her fingers. Your moans became louder as you started to upright rub yourself against Nami’s knee. She chuckled against your neck, and pulled up, brushing away a strand of hair, she leaned in and nuzzled your nose. 

The two of you giggled but yours were cut short when she suddenly ripped open your button up shirt, you gasped when your breasts basically poured out of your clothing. Nami raised an eyebrow. 

“No bra? Kinky.” 

“Bras are the devil’s invention.” 

“Well, you aren’t wrong. They are really expensive.” 

“That’s not what I mea— Ah!” 

Nami captured one nipple with her mouth and the other between her fingers. She sucked and nibbled on the sensitive nub as she pinched the other one. Your hips thrust up, your cunt grew slick with each rub, Nami dug her knee further into you and earned a deliciously loud moan from you. She continued to play with your, now hardened, nips, your breathing was hitched, your hand tangled in her orange soft hair, your nails gently digging into her scalp. 

Between parted lips, your moans gradually became louder and your thrusting became faster. A tingling sensation took over your core, feeling your inner walls fluttering, your back arched up, your clit grazing against her knee you saw white and shouted out her name as you threw your head back. You felt your underwear getting drenched with your juices. The intense, overwhelming feeling of your orgasm washed over you and you pulled on her hair. You continued to rub against her knee as you came down from your orgasm, Nami continued to suck on you like a lollipop, humming happily at your blissed out state. 

As you started to play with her hair, Nami let go of your nipple with a pop and looked up to you, she had a devilish smile spread across her features, lazily continuing to play with your nipple with her fingers she tilted her head to the side. 

“That was a bit quick.” 

“Oh shut up,” you said, panting. Payfully you pulled at her hair. “It’s your fault that I’m like this.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied, grazing her lips over the sensitive skin of your breasts. “The night’s still young.” 


End file.
